How to save a life
by Jenla
Summary: Nessie se fue de Forks nada más al nacer, creciendo entre frivolidades y vanalidades, ahora, que regresa a Forks, su prespectiva del mundo da un giro, todo, por aquel hombre moreno, el hombre de sus fantasías, Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

Otra historia más, esta la tengo algo avanzada y me anime a subirla aquí, en verdad espero que les guste, aquí Nessie y Jake no se conocen, nunca paso lo de Amanecer del libro de Bella y ellos se fueron de Forks cuando Nessie tenía días de nacida. Espero que la disfruten, va con mucho cariño.

**

* * *

**

**~How to save a life~**

**Prefacio.**

Mi vida no ha sido muy larga, pero mi apariencia nos dice lo contrario, tengo siete años y aparento diecisiete.  
Amo a toda mi familia, y ellos, han tratado de hacerme muy feliz, pero siempre faltaba algo, lo sentía.  
Ahora lo sé con seguridad, me faltaba él.  
No puede verme y es algo malhumorado, también dice constantemente que huelo algo a "chupasangres" y, por si fuera poco, mis padres me ocultan algo sobre él.  
Lo que sea, no me interesa, por que, desde esa primera vez que nos vimos, en Forks, mi corazón comenzó a estar vivo.  
Por primera vez, supe la maravillosa sensación de estar viva, de amar y valorar mi humanidad.  
Por que no importa nada, salvo una cosa, y esa es que estoy irremediable e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.  
Adoro su voz, sus cabellos, su cuerpo entero, todo él me fascina.  
Por que se que puedo luchar contra esos fantasmas de su pasado, por que se que puedo compensar todo ese dolor y sufrimiento, por que sea quien haya sido la mujer que le hizo tanto daño, fue el ser más tonto del universo, pero también, egoístamente, le agradezco. Yo estoy aquí para apagar ese dolor.  
Por que siempre nos pertenecimos y ahora, no nos separaremos jamás.

Justo ahora, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, por que darlo todo por la persona que más amas, es, seguramente, la mejor manera de vivir y, al mismo tiempo, la mejor manera de morir.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.  
Parte 1.**

Extrañare Alaska, a mi familia del Denali, y todo lo relacionado con este lugar.  
Desde que recuerdo, eh estado viviendo aquí, pero ahora, ha llegado la hora de irnos y nos marcharemos a Forks, el pequeño lugar donde mis padres se conocieron y donde vive el abuelo Charlie.  
Mi vida, es una patética imitación de la vida de todos los vampiros, odio mi parte humana, y, por más que intento que alguien aquí me convierta en un vampiro completo, todo el mundo se niega, en especial mis padres y la tía Rose.  
No entiendo por que, si eh convivido en la escuela entre humanos y simplemente, no encajo.  
No quiero irme tampoco, Tanya es algo así como una mejor amiga para mí y no quiero irme, por que me quedare sin amigas.  
Pero, una vez establecida la idea, cambiarla es prácticamente imposible.  
La despedida es aún más dura, siento como si mis pies se clavaran al suelo, pero no hay remedio, nos vamos.  
Crecí entre vampiros, y mi vida es todo menos normal, adoro a mis tías y nuestras largas sesiones de compras…, a veces, soy afortunada, tengo todo cuanto deseo, además, soy hermosa, incluso llegue a ser la novia del chico más popular del colegio.  
Joe, pero rompimos al mes de la relación, cuando él decidió que era hora de "llegar a otro nivel", nunca dejaba que me tocara, más allá de tomarme de la mano, ¿por qué acepte ser su novia?, únicamente por frivolidad.

Forks, un pequeño pueblo con menos de cuatro mil habitantes, un lugar donde el clima, es ideal para mi familia.

—Renesmee, hija llegaremos muy pronto —la voz de mi madre, melodiosa y hermosa, siempre me aturdía.  
—Claro, me alegro —repuse con voz indiferente.  
—Comprendo lo difícil que es, pero te prometo que todo te va a encantar —comenzó mi madre —, al final, veras que no te arrepentirás.  
No es que tuviera opción, de cualquier modo.  
—Forks es un lugar mágico para tu madre y para mí, estoy seguro que tú encontraras cierta magia en el lugar —me aseguró mi padre.  
Por alguna extraña razón, cuando deje de ser niña, mi padre perdió su don, conmigo obviamente, bien, de hecho, yo desarrolle una especie de escudo, casi se muere cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía leerme, y yo, no lo considere ni bueno ni malo, me daba igual, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.  
Es por eso que él detesta mis silencios.  
—Bien, no estoy segura con eso de la magia, pero veremos —les dije con la misma voz, una apagada y sin vida.  
No se cuanto tiempo viajamos, el avión y luego el paseo en el auto, fue algo tedioso, y claro, tía Alice se compraba tonterías en las tiendas que veía.  
Cuando menos lo pensé, estábamos ahí, y, como era de suponerse, no era un lugar que yo escogería para vivir, de hecho, eh estado insistiendo para que mis padres me dejen ir una temporada a New York, o a los Ángeles, el sol, para mí, no es ningún impedimento.  
Pero, de todos los lugares en el mundo, estoy en este diminuto pueblo…, en fin, viviremos algo lejos de ahí, en la casa de mis padres, cerca de la gran casa blanca del abuelo Carlisle.

—Llegamos—anunció mi madre.  
La cabaña es bonita, no lo negare, pero en medio de la nada, me tendré que adaptar.  
Lo primero fue desempacar las cosas, mi madre daba saltitos de felicidad por la casa, al parecer, todo ahí le traía buenos recuerdos.  
—¿No llamaras a tus amigos? —me preguntó mamá.  
—No, estpá bien—le dije.  
—Ni siquiera a ese chico, Joe—me cuestionó con una sonrisa picara.  
Suspiré profundamente.  
—No, mamá, además, yo no lo amaba ni eso, ahora esta con Melody, ella si le ama y mucho, tiene su cuarto lleno de sus fotografías—recordé.  
—Será lindo cuando encuentres a tu amor verdadero, ese sin el que no puedes vivir—odiaba cuando comenzaba con el tema.  
—Tal vez nunca le encuentre—repuse con tono frío.  
—No digas eso, hay alguien para ti, alguien esperándote.  
Odiaba esas teorías cursis y mucho. Pero no podía esperar otra cosa de mi madre, ella estaba eclipsada por mi padre, él era y será su razón para seguir existiendo y viceversa.  
—Ella esta bien así, no imagino quien podría venir a quitármela—comenzó mi padre, con otro más de sus dramas.  
—No soy propiedad de nadie, papá—sentencié.  
Seguimos, o más bien, ellos siguieron acomodando las cosas dentro de la cabaña, una conversación en particular, logro captar mi interés, mientras me encontraba en el enorme sillón.  
—Entonces, ¿los lobos ya saben que estamos aquí? —inquirió mi madre, sonaba algo angustiada.  
—Al parecer ya—repuso mi padre muy serio, más de lo que había escuchado de él antes.  
—¿También, estaba, él? —su voz pareció quebrarse.  
¿Quién?  
—No, no se encontraba en el flujo de pensamientos—respondió mi padre.  
—Ya veo—dijo con voz apagada.  
—Prometiste que nada arruinaría nuestra vida tan perfecta—le reprochó mi padre.  
—Lo sé.  
No tenía ni la más remota idea de que hablaban, pero no importaba, en realidad.  
Mis tíos no tardarían en llegar, tenía que hacer algo, Alice y Rose vendrían con un cargamento de ropa que no querría, lo sabía.  
Decidí salir un poco, ya que me vería obligada a vivir aquí, exploraría un poco el lugar.

El bosque era realmente muy espeso, me perdí entre los árboles, camine por tanto tiempo, que creo incluso perdí la noción del tiempo también, pero la verdad es, que ya había avanzado bastante.

Un olor muy peculiar invadió mis sentidos, es diferente, como pinos y tierra mojada, era, en verdad, un olor increíble.  
Avance unos pasos para ver que era, pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a un hombre que yacía bajo la copa de un árbol.  
Estaba con los ojos cerrados, era, increíblemente hermoso.  
De pronto, todo a mi alrededor dejo de tener alguna importancia, no había nada a mi alrededor, salvo él, todo lo que me ataba a esta vida literalmente se esfumo, dejándome una sola cosa.  
Su piel rojiza, sus cabellos negros, sus pectorales, eran increíbles, estaba como una estatua perfecta posada justo delante mío.  
Camine unos pasos más, quería contemplarle de cerca, pero me sorprendió al verle dar un respingo, debió percatarse de mí.  
—¿Quién es? —inquirió.  
Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, eso me asusto un poco, pero lo que más en shock me dejo, fue la gran herida de su ojo derecho, fue cuando lo note, él no podía ver.  
—No voy a hacerte nada—le aseguré.  
—Hueles a chupasangre —me dijo.  
Me sonroje un poco, luego en verdad me quise reír, la palabra me causo gracia, jamás la había escuchado, no al menos viniendo de alguien extraño.  
—Bueno, eres perceptivo, pero no soy...  
—Completamente uno, es obvio, escucho tu corazón y sangre que corre por tus venas, ¿qué eres? —preguntó, ya dejando de temblar.  
—Soy mitad y mitad, humana y vampiro—repuse.  
—Eh—se quedo por varios segundos muy serio, algo en mi revelación le sorprendió mucho, y también, pareció causarle dolor.  
—Me llamo, Vanessa—le dije, recordé que aquí, mi nombre sería ese.  
—No deberíamos hablar—sentenció.  
El chico se puso de pie y dio media vuelta con toda la intención de irse, fue cuando sentí que mi corazón latía más aprisa y sentí la urgente necesidad de detenerle, esto al inicio, me pareció extraño, pero sentí que era lo que debía hacer, algo había cambiado y sabía que era para siempre.  
Le tome de un brazo, su piel, era tan cálida como la mía.  
—No, espera—le pedí.  
El volteo y su semblante era uno de incredulidad.  
—Eres una Cullen ¿no?  
—Si, pero ¿y eso que...?  
—No podemos hablar—me dijo, yo no quería escucharle.  
—Por favor, solo, solo unos momentos.  
Algo en mi voz pareció tocarle y, solamente se volvió a sentar.  
—De acuerdo—suspiró—, no es la primera vez que rompo las reglas.  
Mi cara se ilumino de felicidad absoluta, a mi también me importaba un comino romper las reglas, es más, no sabía ni cuales eran.  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pedí con urgencia.  
—Jacob, Jacob Black.  
Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, su nombre era incluso un pecado mortal, uno que se consumía en mis labios, mis mejillas ardían, quería saber más, todo sobre la persona que tenía enfrente, me sentí como en esas películas de cuentos de hadas, encontré a un desconocido en el bosque, que resulto ser, mi príncipe azul.

En ese momento, solo existíamos él y yo.

* * *

¿Comentarios? Son bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus comentarios, y si, me quiero actualizar en todas mis historias del foro y las estoy publicando aquí, por lo demás prometo actualizar, solo pido algo de paciencia, gracias a dios mis vacaciones comienzan ya en tres días más, así que, estoy esperando aquello para salir de mis presiones escolares, despejarme de las familiares e insiprarme, tengo ya algunas ideas para mi fic de Prohibida, así que pido unos días más.

**

* * *

**

**Parte 2.**

Unas manos, enormes y cálidas, acariciaban mi rostro, lentamente, comenzaron a bajar por mi espalda, cada caricia quemaba mi ya caliente piel.  
Con una de mis manos, comencé a recorrer sus duros pectorales, nuestras bocas se encontraban moviéndose de manera sincronizada, la una con la otra, y pronto, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla sin igual.  
Un estremecimiento enrome recorrió mi cuerpo entero, cuando, sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi blusa.  
Estaba sentada encima suyo y mis manos no dejaban de recorrer su escultural cuerpo, que ahora, me pertenecía.  
Con un ágil movimiento, me quito la blusa y esta cayo a un lado nuestro, me ruborice, pues mis senos quedaban insignificantemente pequeños entre sus manos, solté varios gemidos de puro placer al sentir ese contacto.  
Una parte de mi temblaba, sería mi primera vez, pero no había lugar a dudas, nos pertenecíamos; de un solo movimiento, quede debajo de él, una de sus manos trazaba un camino desde mi estomago, hasta mis muslos.  
Era, sin duda, el mejor momento de mi existencia, todo era perfecto.  
Jacob, era perfecto, y era mío.

La realidad me trajo una sensación de dolor, el suelo de mi habitación era incomodo y el golpe no menos doloroso, estaba transpirando y también, la realidad me hizo sentirme avergonzada, mucho, vacía y muy, muy sola.  
Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Jacob Black.

Me abrace fuerte contra mi pecho, quería llorar.  
Mis padres entraron rápidamente a mi habitación, nada oportunos.  
—¿Estas bien? —me preguntó mi madre, sonaba angustiada.  
—Si, solo un sueño —que claro no era pesadilla.  
—Desde que llegaste estas rara—recordó mi padre.  
—¿Cómo fue que caíste al agua hija? —me preguntó mi mamá.  
—Se los dije, un accidente.

Claro, uno muy bien planeado.  
Pero Jacob me dijo que no había opción, su olor se mezclaría con el mío y sería descubierta.  
—Bien, descansa hija—me pidieron ambos.  
—Claro.  
Dormí bastante poco, no podía dejar de pensar en él, y, en nuestro próximo encuentro, mañana.  
Ni siquiera me importaba la escuela, la cual, comenzaría en dos días.  
Pero ahora, mi plan sería averiguar esa enemistad entre mi familia y Jacob.

**Leah POV**

Uf, odio esta vida de loba, pero aún no eh podido dejarla, sencillamente, por que Jacob, no lo hace.  
Hay algo que me impide dejar a ese estúpido débil mental de Jacob, otro factor es mi hermanito, que por si fuera poco, ama este circo de ser un lobo.  
No tengo más opciones, ¿mi consuelo ahora?, Sam ya no entra en fase tan seguido desde hace tres años, ahora es papá y eso, por lo que ha dejado esto.  
Ya no duele como antes, de hecho, casi no duele, por que eh encontrado alguien en quien apoyarme y alguien que, asombrosamente, me apoya de igual manera, Jacob se ha convertido en algo así como mi mejor amigo y confidente.  
Aún esta muy dolido y no veo para cuando termine, pero eh decidido acompañarle.  
_Leah, leah, ¿me pones atención con un demonio? _inquirió molesto.  
_Claro, claro, oh sabio líder._  
_Fingiré que no oí eso, solo vengo a pedirte un favor._  
_¿Cuál?, por cierto, sabes que los Cullen volvieron._  
El gesto del chico se deformo, si, ya lo sabía, pero un pensamiento suyo me dejo algo anonadada.  
_Quiero que, me cubras, tu sabes, que nadie note mi ausencia, tengo algo que hacer._  
_Pero, Jacob, no me digas que tú...  
No Leah, no seas tonta.  
¿Entonces?_  
_Por favor, oculta esto, te lo pido, no puedo ver, por lo que no puedo trasmitiré imágenes, solo calla esto, ¿quieres?_  
Suspire, el chico realmente la ha pasado fatal, luego de ese accidente, perdió la vista, muchos dicen que es temporal, pero no se sabe.  
Además, ahora me cuesta tanto negarle algún favor.  
_Esta bien, pero, Jacob, lo que sea que pienses hacer, recuerda como terminan las cosas por involucrarte con un Cullen._  
_Lo sé, pero, es que ahora, vacilo_. _Mira Leah, solo ayúdame con eso._  
_Claro, lo haré.  
Gracias._  
Y se marcho, no se que tenga planeado, pero esta vez, voy a interferir, no permitiré que alguno de esos malditos chupasangres, junto a Bella, lo hagan sufrir otra vez, usare toda mi artillería pesada.  
Esta vez, no se repetirá la misma historia.

**Nessie POV**

Decidí ir a la casa principal, no me apetecía obtener información de mis padres, que ya esta mañana me habían invadido con un sin fin de preguntas sobre mi "pesadilla" de la noche anterior.  
Claro, les iba a contar todo, "mamá, papá, soñé con Jacob, un hombre al que eh conocido en el bosque, y que amo irremediablemente, soñé que hacia el amor con él, ah pero no se aflijan, no consumamos nuestro amor, me desperté antes, ¿qué mal no?", si eso habría sido sin duda divertido, luego iría al convento.  
Nada más al llegar, veo a mi abuela y a la tía Rose, ambas están felices de verme.  
—Ren, amor que bueno verte aquí—dice mi tía mientras me abraza.  
—Pasa cielo —me pide mi abuela.  
—Gracias.  
La casa es enorme, y, por lo que sé, nací aquí, el tío Emmett, como siempre, esta sentado viendo la televisión, esos estúpidos infomerciales, compra prácticamente de todo, ¿para que necesita la crema anti estrías milagrosa?, ni idea.  
El tío Jasper y la tía Alice juegan ajedrez, odio el juego, nunca consigo ganar, es exasperante.  
Y seguramente, el abuelo esta en su estudio, pasa largas horas ahí.

Entonces, veo la oportunidad perfecta cuando la tía Rose se va por unos momentos, quien mejor que Esme, mi adorada abuela, para conseguir información. La verdad es que no me atrevo con los demás.  
—Abuela, quería, preguntarte algo —le dijo con voz baja.  
—Claro cielo, ¿que pasa? —me preguntó con su siempre dulce e impasible voz.  
—Es que, ayer, escuche algo, sobre, enemigos y lobos —comencé—, y bueno, quería saber que tenían que ver con, nosotros, ¿por qué?  
No sabía que tenían que ver lobos, con enemigos y ahora, con Jacob, pero algo tenía que saber.  
Ella me miro confundida unos momentos, luego hablo.  
—Bueno, veras, hay un clan enemigo cerca, pero tenemos un pacto, por decirlo así, así que, si nadie lo rompe, todo estará tranquilo, no te angusties cielo.  
—¿Cómo se rompe? —inquirí.  
—Es cuestión de territorio, no invadir el ajeno.  
—Ya veo.  
Si eso era, entonces, no era tan complicado, pero aún tenían que encajar muchas piezas.  
Fue cuando vi mi reloj, era casi la hora, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, más por lo de ese sueño, pero, sencillamente, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo.  
Revise mi mochila, y vi que había guardado todo lo necesario, una muda de ropa y zapatos, perfecto, nada saldría mal.  
—Me tengo que ir, iré a ver un poco los alrededores —le dije.  
—¿Quieres que alguien te acompañe? —inquirió la abuela.  
—No gracias, me voy.  
Y salí disparada como un rayo.  
Iba a encajar todo, pero aún así, sabía que era lo de menos, lo importante ahora, era verme con él, lo demás, simplemente, carecía de importancia.

* * *

¿Qué dirán Edward y Bella cuando se enteren?


End file.
